Needs
by Litfreak89
Summary: Harry discovers that he needs Hermione much more than he originally thought...
1. Needs

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Okay, I haven't finished "Something Unexpected," but I had this idea, and I felt the H/Hr bug again…Warning: This one is a tad more…ah…mature than my other stories. Okay...much more mature than normal...  
_

* * *

Harry lay back on his bed, finally relaxing after his final stand-off with Voldemort. After the long day…no…_three fucking years_ he'd had, he felt as if he deserved the rest. He'd stayed with the Weasleys for hours, comforting them in their time of grief, and then he'd owled Andromeda Tonks, promising to visit her soon. He had to see Teddy; he was the only family he had left. Lupin dying had eliminated his last connection to the Marauders, thus cutting off his ties to his parents.

He turned on his side, grimacing at the charred smell of his clothes. Of course, nothing he could do would make the smell any better. The smell of death lingered around them all, especially him. Harry doubted it he'd ever get rid of that memory. Everyone thought that he'd feel free once he killed Voldemort, but he didn't; didn't they understand? He had _killed_! Who cared who he had killed? People didn't go to war, kill the enemy, and come out unscathed. Harry didn't ask to take on the task of killing the dark wizard who had killed his parents and countless others; he'd have gladly given the job over to a more willing soul.

"Harry? Are you in here?" Harry burrowed down into the burnt-smelling pillow, praying that whoever was calling him would just walk on past the closed curtains of his bed. He just wanted to be alone right now.

"Harry?" Wait. That voice…Harry opened his curtains to find a tear-stained face on the other side. "Thank Merlin! I've been looking all over the castle for you!"

"Ginny…I…uh, I was letting your family be together. Plus, I just needed…"

Ginny shook her head, letting her red locks flow around her shoulder. "You don't need to be alone right now, Harry. I want to be here for you."

Harry's brows furrowed at this. "But…your family…"

"They're fine. I told them I was going to come find you. We're all worried about you, Harry."

"Don't worry about me, Ginny. I'm fine."

"Well, as true as that may be, I want to be with you right now. I want to be happy for a while."

_Tough shit, honey. Not much happier on this front._ However, he kept his mouth closed and nodded, allowing Ginny this. He did still have feelings for Ginny, although they weren't quite as strong as they had been last year. His sore muscles, stiff from the extensive battle and months sleeping in a tent, protested as the redhead curled up in his arms, but he didn't say a word.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens now? Where will you go now that you've defeated him?"

Harry thought about her question. His answer, now that he considered it, depended on the one asking. If Ron had asked, he'd probably have immediately chuckled and thrown out some ridiculous suggestion that included professional Quidditch or something along those lines. For Hermione…well…that thought derailed for a moment. He had no idea what he would tell his brunette friend. It probably depended on what she was going to do. For Ginny...well, this seemed like a loaded question that could explode on him at any time.

"Well, I don't know, Ginny. I think I just want to relax for a while, weigh my options, talk to Hermione and…"

"Hermione? Why would she matter? Why would what she has to say have any bearing on your future?" By now, Ginny was sitting up, looking down at the raven-haired Boy-Who-Won, or whatever the hell they were calling him today.

Irate, he answered, "Ginny, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say Hermione and Ron, but since you want to be like that…"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I…I'm just tense, and I care about you, you know?"

Harry sighed. "I just want to take a nap, Ginny. Can I do that?"

"Sure, Harry. Just lie here…"

* * *

_Harry was back in the tent, laying on the cot that Hermione had just abandoned to take the second watch. Since Ron had left, they split the watch four ways so that neither of them had to had to watch for too long._

_He was half-asleep, never fully sleeping while Hermione was outside of the tent, when he heard the tent open and footsteps make their way next to his bed. Harry kept his eyes closed, knowing from the smell of the shampoo she had made sure to pack in that amazing beaded bag of hers that Hermione had knelt by his bed. He couldn't fault her; he had done the same many nights: abandoned his post just to come in and watch her sleep, make sure she was still there and breathing. They had to watch out for each other, right?_

_What he didn't expect were the tears that began to hit his arms. He heard her quick intake of breath when she realized they were falling on him, but when she went to rid his skin of the evidence of the emotions that she had thought she had hidden from him, he grabbed her hand gently._

_Without opening his eyes, he questioned, "What's so terrible that you can't even share it with me, Hermione?"_

_Another intake of breath, this one more shuddering than the last. More droplets on his skin. "Oh, Harry! I didn't know you were awake!"_

_He finally opened his eyes, meeting hers immediately. They were red; obviously she had been crying a while. "That's apparent. Otherwise, you would have stayed outside and kept this to yourself." Sitting up and pulling her in beside him, he asked, "What's wrong? I mean, what _else_ is wrong?"_

_Shooting a wry smile at him through her tears, she just shook her head. "It's just that I can't help but think that this is wearing you down for nothing, Harry. Why can't we let someone else do this while you prepare for your final confrontation with _him_? I mean, I'll volunteer and do it myself, but you should be getting fed, sleeping in a warm bed…"_

_Harry stopped her. "What the hell brought this on, Hermione?"_

"_You don't think I know that you take your two watches at night, and then you lie in here and listen out for me during mine? You're constantly moving about, never eating more than a mouse; I don't see how you're still alive, Harry! The snake's going to kill you without having to lift a bloody finger!" Tears came back to her eyes quickly, drawing the breath from Harry as he took note of what she was saying._

"_You're not much better. You never take more than what you need, Hermione, so why should I?"_

"_Because the wizarding world needs _you_, Harry Potter, not me! I need you, you git! I need you alive, and you're sitting here killing yourself by being all noble and heroic! There's nothing heroic about starving yourself!"_

_Harry took only three words from that entire spiel. "You need me?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "Well…yes, I need you, Harry. You're my best friend."_

_They sat there for a few minutes in silence, and then, "You know I love you right?"_

_Hermione's brown eyes widened as they turned to Harry. "What?"_

_Harry shrugged. "I love you. You're the only one who's ever shown me true devotion, Hermione. I was reading up on love during my last stay at the Dursleys', and there are many different types of love. Platonic, the type between siblings, romantic…but you know, there's just no definition to give meaning to the type I feel for you."_

_Hermione was frozen. "Harry…that…" Harry had said it all so matter-of-factly that she was curious as to how he _did_ feel about her. "Harry, what does that mean?"_

"_It means that I need you just as much as you need me, Hermione Granger. I've never seen our relationship as a romance. It's just weird right now. We read each other well enough we could be siblings, but Hermione, I've felt things toward you that no brother should _ever _feel toward his sister. Of course, I am seventeen years old, so that explains a lot. However, you're never going to be just someone else to me; I thought Ron would be right up there with you, but he's deserted me one time too many. You haven't. Like I said, Hermione, I need you in my life. Always. Somehow, someway."_

_With that, Hermione smiled a bit, leaning toward Harry, saying, "Well, after that, I guess I love you too, Harry. I'm going to have a lot of forgiving to go through with Ron Weasley if he ever comes back. You, though we've had our ups and downs, you've always been there, and Harry, I still need you, although I think I've said that once tonight."_

_Harry nodded, moving even closer to Hermione. "Gods, I need you," he muttered before kissing Hermione roughly on her lips. He truly hadn't realized just how much her presence had affected him until she had moved closer to him in the bed, but just being near her was clouding up his head._

_Hermione, shocked by the roughness of the kiss, recovered quickly, knowing that both of them __**needed**__ this…this contact with each other, this confirmation that the other would always be there. She knew that having Harry Potter as her first would not be gentle, but she was okay with that. _

_Because it was cold in the tent, the two were dressed heavily. However, it took very little time to get each other down to the bare necessities. Soon, Harry was in his boxers kneeling over a very flushed Hermione, who was down to her sensible bra and knickers._

"_Come on, Harry. You're taking too long." _

_Harry grinned. Just like Hermione, he'd known this first time would not be gentle and caring; hunting a dark wizard did not leave time for gentleness, even if it was with your best friend._

_As she cast a contraceptive spell, Harry began to kiss down Hermione's stomach, removing her bra and knickers as he went. He quickly removed his own boxers, freeing his erection as he bent down again, taking her left nipple in his mouth and rubbing the head of his dick against her clit. _

_A shudder passed through her as she moaned, "Gods, Harry." With this, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close, forcing his shaft even closer to her opening._

_Not even asking for her assurance, her actions permission enough, Harry bent down and kissed Hermione, roughly forcing himself inside her, breaking through her barrier in one single thrust. As the pain ripped through her, she bit his lip, bringing blood. He kept his lips on hers anyway, but he stilled his movements just a moment, allowing her to adjust to him._

"_Okay, Harry. I'm ready."_

_That's all he needed. Nature took over, and animal instinct reacted in the two of them. The teenagers clung to each other as Harry's cock continuously found that one place that Hermione had never known about; she didn't want to ever forget that euphoria ever existed. She tried to hold off her orgasm, having always heard about the "magic" of finishing with one's partner, but after just a few minutes, her walls clinched around Harry's cock with a vengeance that surprised both teenagers. _

_The feel of her orgasm fueled Harry's fire, and he began fucking Hermione harder than she thought she could take. However, she held on, and just as Harry let go, another orgasm took her by surprise; the tent was filled with their mutual cries of exhilaration and satisfaction. _

_Harry collapsed on Hermione, exhausted, but deliriously happy. She turned to him, smiling before settling in his arms and falling asleep._

* * *

Harry awoke, feeling a breeze on his obvious erection. He looked up expectantly, a bit disoriented in his whereabouts. Night had fallen, and he was still in the bed he'd claimed in Gryffindor Towers. He looked down, after his dream, expecting to find waves of brown hair taking care of his "needs," but instead seeing red…Weasley red. _Ginny_. _Of course Hermione wouldn't be here …not after she and Ron…_

"Ginny…ah…what….are you doing?" Even though he'd prefer his best friend, he couldn't deny a beautiful girl going down on him didn't feel good.

Ginny looked up. "What does it look like I'm doing? You had a problem…I'm taking care of it…" She grinned devilishly. "Although, I'd like to know what you were doing in that dream of yours that resulted in _this_."

Harry blushed, thinking back on his dream…well, memory…of him and Hermione. Had he really done that with his best friend?

Ginny had apparently decided that he'd thought enough. She took her top off and climbed up to kiss him. "Harry, I need you."

Somehow, that was enough to take him back to the night in the tent, back to the night before Ron had returned to them and totally reconfigured his and Hermione's relationship. She had, of course, forgiven their best friend, and Harry, in turn, had had no choice but to follow along. His and Hermione's physical relationship had come to an abrupt halt very quickly. The three were captured soon after that, and the chance to figure out themselves soon took a backseat to Harry finding the final horcruxes and defending Hogwarts.

When they had returned to the school, Harry had seen Hermione's eyes when had enthusiastically greeted Ginny, but he had not had a chance to really talk to her because the battle had commenced. Hermione had known that Harry had followed Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map for months, wishing that he could be back at the school protecting the one he had left behind. What she hadn't realized, however, was that since that night, even though he had watched the map, he hadn't just watched Ginny; he was keeping watch on Snape and the other Death Eaters. He had an idea that his friends had been tortured from the time they had spent in the presence of the Carrows. However, he never corrected Hermione's views. They knew where they stood, or at least they did in his eyes.

Now, though, he was seeing, not the red-headed Quidditch player who had driven him mad sixth year, but the brown-eyed, bookish brunette who had won his affection over the last seven years of his life. He re-lived the night in the tent, throwing the girl back on the bed, muttering a contraception charm, just as Hermione had done that night. He already had one child to take care of; he wasn't prepared for another right now.

Jerking his companion's pants down, he kissed down her stomach, ignoring the patch of red hair where brown should be. He purposefully avoided his partner's face, knowing that once he saw those eyes and that red hair, his vision would be broken, and he couldn't follow through with what he was about to do. Harry kissed the girl's clit, enjoying the sound of her moans as he licked down her wet slit.

"Fuck me, Harry!"

That almost broke Harry's concentration. Hermione would never have used that language. He had seen her break down and use some course language, but never _that_. However, he shook his head and moved up and buried his head in _her_ neck, never looking in her eyes. With a quick thrust, he entered her, realizing quickly that he was not the first man. Nevertheless, he used this knowledge to pick up speed quickly, making sure to hit her clit with every single downward thrust. Soon, the body under him was writhing.

"Harry! I'm cumming!"

Harry felt his own release approaching, and as his balls clenched, he did the unthinkable.

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking into the Gryffindor common room with Ron. They had been talking to McGonagall about ways to help build back the school, and Hermione had even taken the new headmistress to the side and asked her how she could help Harry. She had resigned herself to a future of being the best friend who had just been there for Harry in a time of need, a time of weakness.

She had to accept the facts; Harry would end up with Ginny Weasley, and there was nothing she could do about it. Ever since Ron had returned to them in the Forest of Dean, Harry had backed off as if Ron's mere presence was enough to remind him of what he left behind. And when he'd seen Ginny…Hermione knew then that she'd just given Harry what he'd needed, and he'd returned the favor.

_But what if I need him more than just that one time?_ Ever since that night, Hermione had felt like she had gotten a taste of heaven, and to have it taken from her by _Ginny Weasley_, well, that was not acceptable! But, if that's what Harry needs now…

She thought back to her kiss with Ron during the battle and Harry's reaction. He seemed…well…annoyed.

_Of course he was annoyed! It was in the middle of the battle, and he was about to fight Voldemort, you twit!_ However, after that kiss, Ron had refused to let her out of his sight, and she hadn't been able to find Harry after he had talked to them immediately after the battle. She had seen him with the Weasleys, but after that, he had disappeared, and Ron and his mother had kept quite a hold on her since.

"Ron, I'm going to check the dorms; wait here, will you?"

Ron looked confused. "It's the boys' dorms; I'll go with you."

Hermione sighed, but she didn't want to get into an argument tonight; she was too tired. The pair walked up the stairs, and as they were nearing the top, she heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple having rough sex in one of the beds. She was about to tell Ron they needed to turn around when she heard it.

"Harry, I'm cumming!"

_That bitch! She sunk her claws into him as soon as the battle was over!_ Hermione was fuming, and could barely keep her wand from setting the curtain's around the couple's bed on fire when Ron whispered in her ear,

"Is that Ginny?"

Hermione held her hand up in his face, ready to confront the two when she heard it:

"HERMIONE!"

* * *

Harry collapsed, exhausted. He looked up sleepily, expecting to see a pair of equally dreamy, chocolately brown eyes, but he instead saw a surprisingly fiery pair of bright gold glaring down at him.

"WHO did you call me?"

Harry knew what he'd done immediately, and he hurriedly jerked on his boxers and jeans. "Gods, Ginny, you…you fucking wake me up with a bloody blow job, and you expect me to be in my right mind?"

"But of the two of us, you call _her_ name? What the hell went on while you were off together, Harry? I thought you were coming back to me, not off screwing that whore!"

Harry thought he heard a movement outside the curtains, but he couldn't take the time to care right then. "What did you call her?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Obviously, Ginny missed the dangerous undertone. "A whore! She knew we were together, that you were coming home to me, and yet she seduced you anyway!"

"You hold on just a damn minute, Ginevra Weasley. First of all, who's the whore? You threw yourself on me as soon as I dropped Voldemort and you could get away from your family! Your brother _died_, Ginny, yet you came up here and jumped on my dick, and I, in a moment of weakness, let you! Second of all, and most importantly, if you ever, ever, think about calling Hermione Granger a whore or any other degrading name ever again, no hex or curse you can think of will be strong enough to counter the one you'll be on the receiving end of!"

Ginny gritted her teeth and grabbed her shirt and pants, throwing them on quickly. Harry held up his hand.

"No, you go ahead and stay here. I'll find somewhere else; I've worn out my welcome in Gryffindor Towers as it is." Harry grabbed his shirt, threw it on, and opened the curtains. He stalked down the stairs, only to be met with a tearful Hermione and an angry Ron.

"What's going on here?" Harry looked between his two friends.

Hermione looked into the fire that had been built recently. "Obviously not as much as is going on in the towers."

Harry blanched. "You…you heard that?"

Ron's ears were Weasley red. "Every word, mate." He looked between Hermione and Harry. "What the bloody hell _did_ go on between the two of you while I was gone?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke up quietly. "None of your bloody business, Ron Weasley."

Ron's face turned to match his ears. "What?"

Hermione stood up. "I said it's none of your bloody business! _You _left! Why should you be privy to what went on while you were off God knows where just because it got too hard? We weren't moving fast enough for you, so you fucking left, Ron! That's why it's none of your business! If Harry and I shagged each other every night from the time you left until the time you returned, guess what? It's…none…of…your…fucking…business!"

Harry's eyes widened, as did his grin, at Hermione's tirade. Ron's head looked ready to blow off.

"But…but I thought we…?"

"We? We, Ron? I bloody kissed you in the heat of the battle for having a thoughtful moment, and you haven't let me be since!"

Ron's hands tightened into fists, his left around his wand, as he turned to Harry. "You feel the same way, mate?"

"About kissing you? I haven't kissed you, mate."

"You know bloody well what I mean!"

"About it not being any of your business about what Hermione and I did after you deserted us? Oh yeah. I agree wholeheartedly. I…uh…think Ginny would like some company upstairs. She's not too happy with me right now."

Ron seethed for a moment more before stomping off toward the boys' dorms. Harry turned to Hermione, who had walked toward the window and was looking out into the night sky.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call my name while you were with Ginny?" Hermione's voice was still scratchy from yelling at Ron.

Harry's hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she told me she needed me, and it took me back to that night in the tent. It was like I wasn't even shagging her, because that's all it was, a shag. It was like I was back with you, and it felt like if I didn't look at her, I could pretend it _was_ you."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Why did you want to pretend it was me? Ginny's much prettier than I am, Harry."

Harry walked up to Hermione and shook his head. "But I didn't need it to be Ginny. I needed you, Hermione. I've needed you for a long time, and I feel like I'm going to keep needing you for a bit longer."

Hermione's eyebrow quirked. "For sex?"

"No, silly. But that _is_ a perk, right?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "I know McGonagall will be fine with us being here, but I don't particular care to deal with angry Weasleys tonight. Any idea where we could go?"

"Let's go talk to the headmistress. Maybe she could find us another space, at least for tonight. We could go visit Andromeda and Teddy tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry. Come on; we need to really talk about this whole Ginny situation anyway."


	2. Wants

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but due to requests, I'm going to add another chapter. I don't know how many I'll add, but I'll play it by ear like I normally do! Thanks for the response!_

* * *

Ginny Weasley was beyond pissed. How dare Harry-Fucking-Potter leave her for that good for nothing whore of a bookworm?! She growled and adjusted her clothes, jumped off the bed, and headed towards the door, ready to give the two a piece of her mind! However, another flurry of red blocked her path.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Ginny, I heard what happened between you and Harry. Hermione and I were coming up here to look for him when…_it_…happened." His ears reddened. "How long has he and Hermione been fucking around?"

Ginny shrugged. "It was news to me. He told me he'd be back for me, and I had no reason to doubt him." Then, "Wait! It was all your fault! If you hadn't left them alone for so long, they wouldn't have…!"

Ron sputtered. "Hang on just a damned minute! Don't you pin this on me! I left, but I was secure in the fact that Hermione was in love with me!"

"Did you give her a choice?"

"What?"

"When you left, did you give her a choice? You or Harry?"

"Umm…Yeah?"

"Brilliant, Ron. I think it's pretty obvious whom she chose, isn't it?" Ginny passed by her brother and stalked down the stairs to find her family…or another warm body. She didn't much care at the moment. Ron, however, knew exactly whom he was going to about Hermione Granger. He was going to see the one woman who could take care of everything: his mother. However, he needed to wait a few days; after losing Fred, Molly would be in no condition to hear about Ron's love troubles. He'd give her time, then he'd talk to her. Ron wasn't entirely selfish.

* * *

"Professor?" McGonagall turned to see Harry and Hermione walk up to her. _Hand in hand?_ She smiled at the familiarity between the two.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. You should be in bed; what can I do for you?"

Harry glanced over to Hermione. "Well, we're not exactly welcome in Gryffindor Towers anymore, Professor McGonagall, and we were hoping to find somewhere else to sleep for tonight."

The headmistress was surprised. "Not welcome? And why—" She stopped as the two raised their clasped hands. "Weasleys?"

They grinned as they nodded. "Ron and Ginny aren't exactly pleased, and we figured we'd make it easier on everyone and just find somewhere else."

McGonagall nodded. "While I don't exactly approve of you two staying together, you haven't exactly stayed apart this year, have you?" At the shakes of their heads, she continued, "Why don't you two go stay in the DADA professor's quarters? They haven't been claimed yet." The professor led the students to their new bedroom and waved them off at the stairs. When she was gone, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Seems sort of appropriate, doesn't it?"

"What's that?"

"Where we're staying. I mean, I did just kill _the_ Dark Lord, and now…"

Hermione laughed. "Come on, Harry. You're tired. Have you eaten?"

Once the couple entered the bedroom, Harry gulped. "I'm not exactly hungry, Hermione." He turned to her. "Look, I'm really sorry about the whole Ginny situation. Although it took both of us to do what we did, she caught me at my lowest and jumped me. I truly did imagine you the entire time."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Harry, the only thing that hurt was your distance after Ron returned. It's like you took what you needed from me, and that sex was just one more thing I was good for."

Harry looked at her in alarm. "Hermione, no! I just didn't want to hurt Ron."

"Hurt Ron?"

"Well…It seemed as if you and Ron had this thing going sixth year, and he surely was pissed when you chose to stay with me in the tent."

Hermione laughed. "Like I was going to leave you? Ron was a passing fancy for me; I imagined myself falling for him, but we're too different."

"But you kissed him!" Harry hurt, remembering the scene from the battle.

"And you just bloody shagged Ginny not thirty minutes ago, but I'm still here with you! Harry, I think we were just uncomfortable with the idea that you and I could actually be together. We felt safe as friends, but this love that we have between us will never be satisfied with just friendship."

Harry pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair. "I agree. Hey, I have an idea!"

"What's that?"

"Let's take a shower. I have to get Ginny off of me before I can do anything with you."

Hermione answered him by dragging him to the shower in the room beside the bedroom. Turning on the shower, Hermione grabbed his shirt. "I couldn't agree more. Harry Potter, you took a lot from me that night in the tent. I was determined to get you back after you defeated Voldemort, even after I heard you and Ginny going at it like rabbits tonight." Kissing him lightly on the mouth, she muttered, "Ginny Weasley doesn't love you like I do." Hermione pulled off Harry's shirt, kissing his chest as she pulled the article over his head.

As steam from the shower surrounded them, Harry leaned in, kissing Hermione's neck, determined to make this time more enjoyable than their first. "Hermione, I wanted to rip Ron's bloody neck from his body when you kissed him. I felt like he'd stolen you from me." Pulling back to look her in the eyes, he grinned. "I just went and took my anger out on more worthy opponents, figuring I could take care of Ron later." Harry pulled Hermione's shirt off and unclasped her bra quickly, leaning back in to nibble on her neck before biting down a little more harshly, drawing a guttural moan from his companion.

"Harry, I want you now!"

Quickly, the two dropped their pants and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over their filthy, grime-covered bodies as they continued their exploration of each other. Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry's aching member, smiling as she felt it pulse in her hand.

"Anxious, are we?" At that, she knelt down and kissed the tip before taking her tongue and licking his cock from the tip all the way down to the base where her other hand was cupping his balls. After playing there a while, she trailed back up the vein under his cock with her tongue and surprised Harry by taking his member into her mouth, sucking him like one of the Sugar Quills she was so fond of.

"Gods, Hermione! If you don't stop…" Harry leaned back against the wall of the shower, knowing his end was near.

The only indication Hermione gave that she had heard him was her pulling back and allowing her tongue to trace tantalizing patterns on the tip of his dick. Soon, he couldn't take it any more.

"Fuck, Hermione! I'm cumming!" he yelled as ropes of semen shot into her waiting mouth, surprising the girl with the amount, but because of her surprise, she could do nothing but swallow.

Hermione stood once he had finished and kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on her lips. "How was that, Harry?"

Harry's legs were threatening to give out on him, but he stood firm. "You've been studying, Miss Granger."

"I didn't learn that from books, Mr. Potter. It's amazing, you know."

"What's that?"

"The brain, the images it can conjure up when left alone. I let mine go many nights, imagining what I'd do to you once I got you alone again." Hermione smiled seductively.

Harry returned the grin and backed Hermione up against the wall. "My turn." Kneeling, Harry kissed the patch of brown, curly hair just above Hermione's glistening folds. His lips continued on their journey, marking territory down one thigh and back up the other. Sticking his tongue out, the wizard tentatively touched Hermione's lower lips, barely grazing them, but causing her to buck against him all the same.

"More," she panted. "I want more!"

"As you wish," he replied, letting his tongue shoot out and devour her clit, giving her no warning whatsoever. Hermione screamed in pleasure and surprise, almost cumming immediately. Harry reached up and inserted a crooked finger into her, exploring new territory as he teased her with his mouth. He was learning, just as she was. Harry Potter was many things, but an experienced man was not one of them. However, he seemed to find the right spot because suddenly Hermione bucked up against him and her walls clenched around his finger, soaking it and filling his mouth with her juices. He lapped up all he could, loving the musty taste of his lover.

Hermione could barely stand on her own, so Harry stood and wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the feeling. "Let's actually get clean, shall we? We have all night to finish learning." At Hermione's nod, the two finished their shower, taking the time to pay special attention to certain areas while cleaning each other. They fell into bed a while later, surprisingly asleep in a matter of minutes. The long day had worn them out, both physically and emotionally, and they could explore each other after they had rested and recharged.

* * *

Ron woke up ill and irate, which was not how he had expected to feel the morning after defeating Voldemort. He was supposed to wake up with Hermione Granger beside him…or on top of him…or under him. He didn't bloody care! But no, she had to go fuck Potter while they were supposed to be hunting horcruxes!

Throwing the covers off of him, he looked over to where he had finally found a bed. Charlie was lying just a few feet from him, still asleep on a mattress someone had transfigured. Bill and Fleur lay cuddled under a blanket on the other side of the classroom where the Weasleys had bedded down for the night. Ron craned his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of his parents, but they were nowhere in sight. George, though, caught his eye.

"So, Ron, when did you get in?"

Ron walked over to his brother, who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "About one this morning. I…uh…was with Hermione and Harry, but they don't exactly want me around right now." He bit out this last part.

George was anything but stupid. "What? Life not perfect now that Voldemort's dead?" he sat up and looked at his brother. "Thought you could just get back here and be a hero? God forbid you didn't get some pussy last night!"

The younger Weasley stepped back. "Whoa, George! Listen, he was my brother too, and I miss him…"

"Then why are you complaining about Harry and Hermione? Let them go for a while, and be with your own family! We're hurting, Ron! I don't see what's so hard to understand about that for you and Ginny! I still haven't seen her since she ran off to find Harry yesterday."

"Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Looking for Ginny and Percy. They want all of us together for a while until everything settles down."

Ron sat down beside George. "Look, mate, I'm sorry. I know this is harder on you than all of us. I'll put my troubles to the side for now."

George nodded. "We have to, Ron. Mum and Dad need us right now; they're not doing well at all."

* * *

"Harder, Harry! Oh, Merlin, yes! Shi—oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Hermione grabbed Harry's ass and held him inside of her as her walls clenched around his throbbing member, pulling him deeper with each shudder.

Harry was close, but he was determined to make Hermione orgasm one more time. He felt her arms drop, and he pulled out, ignoring her complaints. He lay down beside her, and pulled her own top of him.

"Now, you dirty girl, it's your turn." Hermione grinned and kissed Harry, lifting her hips to find his stiff member. She reached down and grabbed him, maneuvering him into her glistening folds. Just as his head entered her, she smiled again and sat down roughly, enjoying hearing Harry's moans join hers as his girth filled her once again.

Harry reached down and found her sensitive button, playing with it roughly because he knew with the way she was riding him, he wouldn't last long at all.

Obviously, the two would have a rough and tumble relationship because they just could not get into the slow and steady rhythm of lovemaking; they had tried, and nothing had turned them on until it had gotten rougher. Not that Hermione had minded, but she was going to have a hard time covering up all the love bites Harry had left all over her body.

"Come on, Hermione. Fuck me like the dirty girl you are!" Harry reached up and grabbed her tits, squeezing her nipples roughly until she screamed in orgasm again, finally milking his dick of his own release.

The two collapsed, breathing heavily beside each other before looking at the clock. Deciding that they were finally starving, they took a quick shower (quick being a relative term) and put on some more clothes that Hermione had found in her beaded bag.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry immediately took stock of those in attendance, relaxing only after seeing no red hair. He and Hermione took seats at the Gryffindor table, noticing that the bodies had been removed during the night.

"We really need to go see Andromeda and Teddy today. I know she's beside herself about all that's happened, after losing Ted, Tonks, and Remus." Harry felt a familiar prickle behind his eyes.

Hermione grabbed his hand. "We can go. Let's get some food in our stomachs and let someone know where we'll be. I want to see Teddy anyway."

Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded before looking at the table in front of them. McGonagall had obviously tried to make everything seem as normal as possible, despite the destruction around them. Food appeared on the platters in front of them, and they began eating.

"The house-elves don't even get time off…" Hermione grumbled.

"Love, maybe this is their way of helping. They're tied to this school; they can only do what they're told right now."

Hermione grudgingly nodded, letting it go for now. The two looked up as two others sat across from them.

"Morning, you two. Nice of you to join us." Neville grinned at Harry and Hermione.

"What are you on about? It's only…" Harry looked at his pocket watch, and his eyes widened, "twelve?! Holy shit!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "But, in our room…" Then she bit off the rest of her sentence, realizing what she'd given away."

Luna smiled. "I knew you two were sharing a room. You have an ethereal glow about you. Had it, actually, when you found me at Malfoy Mansion, but the Wrackspurts were toying with it, trying to cover it up."

Neville looked between the two. "You two? Really now? I thought you two were with the Weasleys! I mean, Ginny has talked about 'her Harry' coming back for her since you left last summer!"

Harry put his head in his hands. "Don't remind me. And for the record, we're not exactly on speaking terms with Ron and Ginny at the moment, and if I know Ron, Mrs. Weasley will know very soon!"

Neville nodded. "So, you're happy?"

Both teens nodded. Hermione replied, "Extremely."

Luna grinned. "Well, then. That's all that matters, right?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "After the year we've had, I can't argue with you there, Luna." Looking back at the couple across from them, he smirked. "You two?"

A blush colored Neville's face. "Ah, yeah. Since the beginning of the year, but when she disappeared, I almost went crazy. If those bloody Carrows and Snape hadn't been here, I'd have left!"

"Plus," Luna continued, "we're together now, right Neville?"

Neville grinned and whispered, "McGonagall is letting us stay in the Head Dorms."

Harry laughed. "I've always liked McGonagall. We're in the DADA professor's quarters." Then he looked at his watch again. "Speaking of, if you see her, could you tell her that Hermione and I have gone to visit Andromeda Tonks and Teddy? We should be back by tonight. If not, we'll owl or send a Patronus."

The other couple nodded and watched as Harry and Hermione left. Luna smiled dreamily. "Apparently sex _is_ good for getting rid of Wrackspurts!"

Neville shook his head. "No, sex between two who have been fighting their feelings for as long as those two have is good for anything!"


	3. Instincts

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: So… almost 2,000 hits in 2 days? Dang… Obviously I should have written smut and hated on Weasleys a long time ago! Thanks for the response on this story! I'd lie and say I have this all planned out, but…Sure! Go ahead and believe it! "Something Unexpected" will be updated soon, but this one was in higher demand._

* * *

Andromeda picked Teddy up, rocking the one-month-old infant, holding her grandson tightly in her arms as she readied herself for the day. She had given Minerva McGonagall the task of taking care of Remus and Dora's bodies; she couldn't bear to see her daughter right now, not like that.

Teddy had been perfect; at least he was small enough not to be affected by the loss of his parents. However, she grieved the fact that he would miss out on having his mother and father, two loving parents to guide him as he grew. She wasn't old, but Andromeda knew she was too old to be a good mother to her grandson.

_Knock, knock!_

Holding her wand in her free hand, the grandmother cautiously walked to the front door, peeking out the window at her visitors. A nervous-looking Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were looking around, waiting for the door to be opened. Andromeda, still cautious, was not taking any chances.

"Harry Potter," she said through the door, catching the teens' attention, "my son-in-law had three friends throughout his time at Hogwarts, and three in the time afterwards. However, only two were there the entire time. Who were they?"

The boy smiled sadly. "That'd be my father, Prongs, and my godfather, Padfoot. The one who deserted them was Wormtail, and my mother was his friend at the time of her death."

Andromeda flung the door open, grabbing Harry as tightly as she could without hurting the bundle between them. He pulled back, and, looking down at Teddy, he asked, "Remus told you everything about what happened to my parents that night?"

"He thought we deserved to know since we were in this war as much as they were. When Ted had to leave, it almost killed Dora, but she stayed strong for Teddy here. I…I just can't believe she's gone." Tears filled her eyes as she watched Harry take in his godson. He had been freed of one responsibility, but another, just as heavy, _or heavier_, had replaced it.

"May I hold him?" Harry asked somewhat pleadingly.

Instead of answering verbally, Andromeda handed the infant over to Harry. Stepping back, she looked over at the girl standing beside the raven-haired wizard. Hermione Granger had struck the older woman as brilliant from the moment she had seen her first, and Remus liked to joke that Miss Granger would one day be Minister if she set her mind to it. From what Andromeda had heard, Hermione Granger had been the brains behind Harry's defeat of Voldemort; from the time they began Hogwarts, this young girl had stuck by Harry, never deserting him once, not even now when he was taking on a task greater than he could imagine.

"How are you, Hermione?"

The brunette looked up, smiling. "I'm well. Much better than yesterday." Concern filled her eyes. "And you, Mrs. Tonks? How are you?" Andromeda shook her head.

"It's just a lot to take in. Come on, you two. Let's go inside a bit. He's little, but Teddy can get heavy if you stand with him for too long." The trio made their way inside, and Harry sat on the couch, and Hermione sat by him, her finger wrapped in Teddy's small one.

"Want some tea, you two?" Andromeda headed to the kitchen. At their nod, the older witch headed into the kitchen, glad to have something to do. She quickly fixed the drinks, bringing sugar, milk, and honey out for the teens to doctor their own cups. However, just before stepping out of the kitchen, she saw something that made her stop.

Hermione was holding Teddy, and Harry had his arm around the girl, his other hand under the baby's head as if he were showing Hermione how to hold the infant. She could hear Hermione laugh and tell Harry that she knew what the hell she was doing; it wasn't the first time she'd held a baby. Harry grinned at her and, after staring at her a bit, leaned in and kissed her. Hermione smiled into the kiss and pulled back, looking down at Teddy and talking to him in gibberish. Teddy had awakened by now, and he was kicking his feet, enjoying the noises Hermione was making.

Andromeda smiled and walked out, carrying the tea. "So, he finally woke up, did he?"

Harry looked up and grinned. "He did. He's quite taken with Hermione here."

The older witch smiled knowingly. "He takes after his godfather in that respect, I take it?"

Both teens blushed at this, and Hermione busied herself straightening Teddy's blanket. Harry then turned to Andromeda and smiled sadly.

"At least he was bright enough to let her know the first time he saw her and didn't wait seven years like I did."

Hermione scolded softly. "Harry…"

"Well, it's true." Looking back at Andromeda, Harry said, "You'd think having a dark lord on your arse would scare you into revealing your feelings a little more freely, but no…I just brooded."

Andromeda shook her head sadly. "I swear James, Remus, and Sirius were all related. You sounded just like Remus there, Harry. He swore so many times that he'd wasted so much time running from Dora, that he could have had so much with her had he just stopped and let her catch him."

Harry sat back, having taken Teddy back from Hermione, and placed the baby up on his chest, stroking his back softly. "I remember Remus coming by Grimmauld after finding out Tonks was pregnant. He was running scared. I forced his arse to come back home; he couldn't desert this baby, not intentionally. Remus loved Tonks too much for that."

Hermione nodded. "They didn't have to die. Tonks ran out looking for him; she had to be where he was. They went together." She wiped a tear as she looked at Harry and smiled sadly.

"At least they were together. I tried to get Dora to stay here with Teddy, but she refused. She had to get to Remus, had to see if he was okay, had to be at the battle with everyone else. If either had lived and lost the other, I think that would have killed the other. Maybe…" a sob choked the woman, "maybe it's better this way. But I still can't help knowing I lost a daughter, a son, and Teddy lost a mother and father in this!"

Hermione quickly stood and walked across the room, hugging Andromeda. "We'll always have a part of those two with us. Who knows? Maybe Teddy'll be a Metamorphmagus who likes his meat a little rare."

Andromeda laughed a bit at this, clutching Hermione a bit tighter. "Thank you, Hermione." Pulling back, she looked into the younger woman's sincere brown eyes. "I'm glad Harry has you."

Hermione smiled back, then turned to look at Harry. "He always has. I'm just glad I still have him."

Andromeda nodded. "Never forget to be thankful for each other, you two." Wiping her eyes, she stood and walked towards Harry. "Now, I think Teddy here is due for a changing."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "So, _that's _what that smell was!" Pulling Teddy off his shoulder and smiling down at the infant, Harry said, "And here I thought it was Auntie Hermione the whole time!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Why you…"

Andromeda laughed. "Let me take care of Teddy while you take care of Harry, Hermione. Can't let him get away with comments like that, or they'll never stop." The older woman walked from the room, leaving the teenagers alone for the moment. The moment she was gone, Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked towards Harry, who gulped at his best friend…girlfriend…friend with benefit…what the hell was Hermione?

"What the hell are we, Hermione?"

That stopped the girl in her tracks. "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry stood. "I mean, we've had sex twice, three times if you count the shower last night, which I do, and we've told each other that we love each other. What the hell are we? Still best friends? Boyfriend/girlfriend? Friends with benefits?"

Hermione bit her lip, and that little action did more to drive Harry crazy than Ginny taking her entire top off last night. However, he watched patiently as she analyzed the situation in her head. Finally:

"Well, obviously we're still best friends." She marked this point off with her index finger. Next, "Therefore, we _are_ friends with benefits, if you think about everything in that aspect." Harry shrugged a bit, seeing the logic. Then: "However, I don't see you, Harry, as anything more than the man I love, the man I've taken care of for the last seven, almost eight years. Why should we have to define our relationship any more than that right now? I mean, if we ever get engaged or married, then our relationship will be more legally defined, but oomph-!"

Harry had had enough of her analysis and her maddening lip biting. He finally shut her blabbering mouth up with his own, and she obviously didn't mind, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing in his messy hair.

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione. He'll think he can get away with anything now just by snogging you!" Andromeda laughed as she walked back into the room. The couple broke apart slowly, not ashamed of being caught, but slightly red at the intensity at which they had already reached in someone else's home.

"Well, Andromeda, I never have been able to tell him no. The snogging's just an added bonus." Hermione grinned at their host.

Andromeda sat down. "I put Teddy down for a bit. Now, talk to me. I know that you two are usually flanked by a third member; where's Ron?"

As Harry and Hermione sat down, they looked at each other. "He didn't exactly take our relationship well. We…ah…you see…" Hermione began.

"He bloody left us while we were hiding out this year. He deserted us because we weren't moving at the pace he thought we should be moving. Food was running low, it was cold, and we weren't exactly the nicest to each other. He couldn't handle it, and he ran. While he was gone, Hermione and I got closer." Reddening a bit, Harry added, "Much closer, but we didn't mention it when he came back. However, last night, everything came to blows, and now neither he nor Ginny Weasley is speaking to us."

"Bugger it, Harry!" Hermione looked at Andromeda, whom she was quickly gaining respect for and said, "Ginny seduced Harry last night, and he went and said my name during sex. Ron and I overheard him, and Ron and Ginny flipped, as would be expected." Looking back at Harry, she smirked. "She's a grown woman, Harry. No need to be _that_ vague."

Andromeda was doubled over at the two. "Seriously? Gods, Harry! You are too much like Sirius and James for it to be healthy!" Looking back at Hermione, she laughed, "Get out while you can." Then she slowly caught her breath and said, "But, then again, you're enough like Lily Evans that the Potter men hold a certain appeal, I guess. So, where are you two staying now? I can imagine Hogwarts is a mess, not to mention awkward."

"Well," Hermione answered, "we went to McGonagall and gave her a vague overview, and she let us stay in the DADA professor's quarters last night, and we could probably stay there for a while."

The older witch shook her head. "That won't be necessary. You two go get your stuff and bring it back here. You can get to know Teddy, and I miss having people around. I'm sure if you want to help out around Hogwarts with the cleanup, Minerva will allow you to come and go as you please."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As I can possibly be. Harry, I was cut off from the Black family the day I married Ted Tonks. Technically, you're the only family, short of my grandson in there, I have left. Narcissa…I don't know if she'll ever come around. Sirius, before he died, and Ted made sure I was taken care of, so don't worry about money."

"Oh, that wasn't a concern. Sirius…"

"Left you well-off, I know. I was meaning that you shouldn't worry that I'm _asking_ for money. I just want you two to have a home, at least as long as you want it. Hermione, I'm sure you'll want to go see your parents, won't you?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her parents. "I do, but I have to find them first. They're somewhere in Australia; I know the general location, but…"

Harry grabbed her hand. "We'll find them; I promise. Let's get settled, make sure all of the danger's gone, then we'll go find them, okay?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Okay." Looking back at Andromeda, she held up her beaded bag. "We're already packed."

* * *

Later that night, after sending McGonagall and Neville word about their location, Harry was standing in Teddy's room, walking around with him, singing softly to him a song he had only heard a few times in his childhood. Teddy was asleep on his shoulder, already familiar enough with his godfather to trust him infinitely. From her spot by the door, Hermione smiled and watched Harry lay the baby gently in his crib.

As he turned, she whispered, "I didn't know you could sing."

Harry jumped a bit, then hung his head. "I didn't know you were watching me. I left you asleep."

Hermione held out her hand, and Harry took it, following the brunette witch down the hall to their room, the guest room. Harry had refused to use Remus and Tonks's room, and Andromeda hadn't pushed it, neither wanting to go in this soon.

As they entered, Hermione muttered a silencing charm, ensuring the other occupants of the house would hear nothing going on in their room. Harry pulled his shirt off, and the two lay on the bed, amazingly comfortable with each other.

"You looked comfortable in there."

"Hmm?"

"With Teddy. Looked like it came naturally, the whole father-instinct thing."

Harry looked down at Hermione teasingly. "Father-instinct thing?"

"Prat. You know what I mean! Teddy's taken to you incredibly quickly."

Hermione could feel Harry breathe deeply. "That little boy…Gods, Hermione, he's my family, even if it's not by blood, which if wizarding lineage is correct, he is blood through Tonks, but you know what I mean."

"Don't I always?"

He looked down at her. "Always have." Silence, then: "You know I love you, right?"

She reached up and kissed him, taking control of his mouth quickly, figuring that if the past was any indication, she was in for a rough night. However, Harry surprised her. He rolled her on her back, taking her shirt off slowly.

"I don't want a shag tonight, love. I want to show you how much I care about you." He went ahead and said the contraceptive spell, all the time pulling her pajama shorts down and throwing them on the floor. He dropped his head and took her already-hardened nipple in his mouth, playing with her other breast with his left hand. A moan left her lips; she couldn't believe she was already this turned on without them throwing each other around, without biting and the filthy language that had accompanied their other bouts of lovemaking.

Harry's tongue left her right nipple and moved to her left, giving the two equal amounts of attention. Hermione grabbed Harry's head, pulling him closer as she felt his teeth graze her nipple without actually biting it. As he teased her, she felt his hand travel down her stomach and past her knickers, stopping only when it reached…

"THERE! Merlin, Harry!" Harry grinned from his spot on her chest as she tried to suffocate him in her bosom, holding him so tightly that he thought he'd never breathe again. _But what a way to go, eh?_ Harry allowed his fingers to explore deeper, concentrating on what sound she made when he moved to each location. He wanted to learn _her_ and make _her _feel good.

Finally, he hit _it_, that spot that made her squeal like the time the two had ridden Buckbeak together. He pulled back from his ministrations on her breasts and focused solely on going south. Keeping his right hand moving inside her, he moved her knickers to the side, then thought _Are you a wizard, or not?_ before getting rid of them completely without having to stop what he was doing. Bending down, he found her clit easily; it was hard and erect, drawing his attention to it, begging to be attended to.

"Harry, come on, fuck me already!"

There she was… Little Miss Prefect who had never let a curse word worse than 'damn' past those perfect lips of hers…he had defiled her quickly. Harry smiled. He brought out the worst…ah…best in the pretty brunette.

"Not yet, love. I'm taking care of you right now." With that, he bent down and licked her clit, feeling her shake as he inserted a third finger, feeling her get wetter as she writhed more under him.

"Gods, Harry! I'm…Where'd you learn this?"

But Harry couldn't answer. His mouth was busy exploring Hermione, and from Hermione's increasingly vulgar mouth, she was enjoying it a great deal.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I'm…I'm…" Harry felt her orgasm without her having to say a word. But that didn't mean that she didn't try to wake Andromeda and Teddy with the news that she had indeed had the best orgasm of her life. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

Crawling up beside her, Harry looked down at Hermione, who was still flushed and breathing heavily. "Holy shit, Harry, that was amazing."

"Have I ever told you that I love your dirty talk?"

She smirked. "Well, let me show you what else you're going to love." With that, she rolled over on top of him, easing back and taking off his pajama pants slowly. His dick flew up and pre-cum already coated the tip; he was ready for her. She smiled and looked at Harry. "Looks like we're in for some more fun."

"Fast and rough?"

"You wish." She sat back and eased the tip of his dick into her still dripping pussy, barely pushing him past the entrance, before pulling out again. She then did it again, and again, going a little further down each time, driving Harry crazy with desire, until he was completely sheathed inside of her.

"What the hell are you doing to me, woman?"

"Driving you crazy, you daft man." Hermione took that moment to just sit on his dick and pull Harry up into a kiss. Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "I love you too. Just thought I'd throw that out there, you know."

"Well, that's nice to know, since this would be awkward if you said you didn't." Harry laughed but leaned in to kiss her again, this time with more passion. He loved this feeling; he was as close to Hermione as he could possibly be with nothing, absolutely nothing, separating the two. "I truly do love you, Hermione Granger, and although it's soon, I intend on making you mine one day."

That smirk again. "I like the way that sounds, Harry. However, you're going to be just as much mine." With that, she began moving her hips as she kissed Harry's neck. Soon, the two were moving much more quickly, but with just as much love and passion as before. Harry felt his release building, so he reached down and found Hermione's clit, circling it until he felt her walls clench around him. He soon followed her into oblivion, and the two fell back onto the bed and fell asleep tangled in a mass of limbs and messy hair. Harry had the presence of mind enough to throw the bed's quilt over the two of them before joining Hermione in a peaceful, contented sleep.

* * *

"Ronald, where are Harry and Hermione? I thought they would have joined us by now." Molly looked up from her knitting and at her youngest son. He'd been acting strangely since the night after the battle when he and Hermione had gone off looking for Harry. He had come back late, so she didn't have a chance to ask him about it. Ginny had told Molly that she was staying with some friends, and Molly was so relieved that Ginny seemed to be taking Fred's death so well that she allowed it. However, she did have the thought that she may be sneaking around with Harry.

"Harry and Hermione?" Ron's face turned red as he shifted to face his mother.

"Yes, you know, your two best friends? The ones you left us all and traveled with this last year?" Molly was curious about Ron's reaction.

He looked down at his book, something about Quidditch, and grumbled. "Hell if I know. Probably off somewhere together."

"What was that, love?"

"Have you asked Ginny where Harry is?"

Molly shook her head. "No, she said she was off with friends. I figured the two of them would work their relationship out when Harry settled down. The poor boy's been through a lot. But they'll pull through." Molly let a rare smile light her face. "Those two are perfect for one another. That's why I figured you knew where Hermione was; I thought that after everything settles down and we take care of all the…ah…arrangements, you could offer to go help her find her parents. She doesn't need to go alone."

"Why should _I_ go help her?" Ron's face was more red than usual.

"Well, I thought you two were getting somewhere in your relationship." At his silence, she continued, "Oh, Ronald! Don't tell me you haven't even talked to her about it!"

George spoke up from his position across the room. "Oh, Mum, Ron's just pissed because Harry's shagging Hermione. Everyone could see that one coming! Now, could you just leave it alone?"

Molly's heart dropped ten feet under her five-foot frame. "Wh-what?"

Ron leapt up. "That's right, Mum! Hermione, the whore, she kissed me during the battle. However, afterwards, when we came looking for Harry that night, we found him and Ginny shagging in a bed up in Gryffindor Towers. Thing is, before we could leave, Harry called out Hermione's name! Turns out they shagged while we were out hunting horcruxes!"

Ginny walked in and sat down. "Thanks, Ron. Very classy of you." Looking at her shocked mother, she continued, "But I'm fine with it. I don't need Harry Potter. I have someone else."

Molly was as red as Ron was. "I'm overlooking the fact, Ginny, that you and Harry were doing that in the first place, but those two? Since when does Harry and Hermione…?"

Ron nodded excitedly. "I know! Hermione's been pining for _me _all this time, and now she wants to go screw Harry! Told me it wasn't any of my business if they had shagged from the moment I left to the time I got back…" he trailed off, realizing what he'd just told his mother.

"You _left_ them? Alone? No wonder they turned to each other! Ronald Weasley, how could you be so…" Molly stopped and caught her breath. A bit calmer, she bit out, "Where are they now?"

"Neville told me earlier that they had left, but he wouldn't say where. They should be back tonight."

Molly nodded. "I'll take care of everything, Ronald. Don't worry."

Ginny just shook her head and walked out, heading back toward the Slytherin dungeons. She was wet already.


	4. Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**June**

Ginny Weasley was no idiot. She knew that her…fling…with Draco Malfoy would cause waves, but that was why no one would know about him. And her secret lover was content in being just that…a secret.

"Gods, Weasley, who knew you were hiding this body under those robes, huh?" Draco grinned as he slithered up Ginny's lithe body, licking her every inch of the way. He quickly took her pert nipple in his mouth, pulling a moan from deep inside her. He smiled again, and he moved even further up, kissing her, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth.

"Fuck me, Malfoy." Ginny looked into his steely grey eyes and smiled coldly. "Fuck me like the dirty witch you know I am."

Draco lost his grin and fixed a determined look on his face, and Ginny knew what was coming. She loved when Draco really fucked her into the bed; she had discovered just how rough she liked it when Harry had mistaken her for Hermione a month ago and had pile-driven her. Her orgasm that day had rocked her world, and had Harry not gone and called out that bitch Hermione's name, she may have been riding Harry Potter right now rather than Draco Malfoy. However, she thought dreamily as Draco's cock found its home rather forcefully, the Slytherin was a very decent replacement.

Malfoy had been alone in the Slytherin common room the night Harry had done what he'd done, and Ginny had been trying to get as far away from Gryffindor towers and her family as she possibly could. She had found the door to Slytherin open, and figuring no one would be there, she had stepped in, hoping to be alone. However, she found the Malfoy heir sitting in a chair in an untouched common room, staring at the flames of a fire he'd built. He had turned to her, perturbed at the interruption, but when he'd discovered her annoyance at Harry and Hermione, he'd quickly become an ally. By the next morning, she was screaming Draco's name as he did things to her that Harry had only wished he could have had the pleasure of doing to her.

Speaking of…at the moment, Ginny felt Draco tensing up, and she felt bad that she'd let her mind wander, wasting the wonderful pounding her lover was inflicting upon her. Just as she began to fully participate, Draco came with a shudder, leaving her, for the first time, wanting. The man on top of her never even realized that his partner had not finished; Draco just kissed Ginny and pulled out, standing up to pull on his pajamas after cleaning them both up with a charm.

"What are your plans for the day?" Draco asked in his normal business-like tone.

Ginny sat up and also dressed herself, suddenly feeling…used. "I'm…uh, we're going back to the Burrow to finish the repairs. Mum wants to be in by the end of this month."

Draco turned back. "It's going to take that long?"

"Yes; we're also helping out with the repairs here. Plus, with Ron pouting most of his time, and Percy being, well, Percy…"

"How's the twin?"

Ginny flinched a bit, but she knew that Draco meant no malice in his questioning. He truly was trying to see how George was faring.

"George is fine. He's still trying to figure out his identity, obviously. It's been 'Fred and George' for so long; he's just trying to figure out who 'George' is."

Draco nodded. He walked back to Ginny, taking her in his arms, looking deep into her eyes. "You didn't finish, did you?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Just then." Draco smirked and reached a hand down Ginny's pants, feeling her wetness. "I always finish what I start." He ran two fingers up her slit, finally, hearing her moan into his neck, inserting the members fully into her. While those fingers wrecked havoc by themselves, his thumb found her throbbing clit, and he nibbled her neck as that carefully manicured digit rubbed her into the mind-numbing orgasm that she had been missing.

As she came down, she realized that she had bitten down on his neck, and she giggled, wrapping her arms around Draco. "Thank you."

She stopped laughing as she saw the intensity in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't satisfied?"

"I…I didn't want to…"

"Didn't want to what? Inconvenience me? Weasley, it's sex. It's fun; gods, Red, is this the first time?" At her nod, he took her chin in his hand. "And it's the last. I _never_ leave a woman unsatisfied, and I'm not about to start with you. Now go; your mum will be looking for you. Let me know when you return." With that, Draco walked to the shower, intent on readying for his day.

Ginny watched him disappear, sighed, then left, not knowing why she still felt just as empty as she had just five minutes earlier.

* * *

_**One month later…**_

Harry stretched out his arm, feeling to his left for his constant bedside companion, then frowning when he felt that side of the bed cold. Squinting, he mumbled, "Hermione?" He reached behind him and pulled his glasses from the bedside table and put them on, finally noticing the note that had been left on her pillow.

_Harry,_

_I've gone with Andi and Teddy into the village. We didn't wake you since you've been working so hard at Hogwarts lately, and we've decided that you need a day off. __Do not go to Hogwarts today!__ They don't need you there today, and you need to rest. Plus, I'm pretty sure McGonagall has blocked me, you, Neville, and Luna from the wards already. She said we're working too much for our age. She wants us to enjoy our youth now that we can._

_Anyway, take the day, take that new broom out for a fly. Just relax! We'll be back by lunch with food, and breakfast is warming in the kitchen. I would have awakened you properly, but I'm afraid Andi and I would have been much later leaving had I done that. _

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read Hermione's note. He lay back on the bed and sighed. The last month had been heavenly. Harry and Hermione had been going back and forth from Andromeda's (or Andi, as she insisted they call her) house to Hogwarts five days a week to help with the clean-up. Hermione was still indecisive as to whether she wanted to actually go back in September and take her entire seventh year over or if she just wanted to try for her NEWTS. Harry had decided to do whatever his girlfriend decided to do; if she went back to Hogwarts, he'd go back as well. However, it was looking as if she was planning on studying independently and taking the exams in McGonagall's office, and Harry was just fine with that.

He hadn't told Hermione yet, but the new headmistress had approached him about taking the recently vacated position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at the school. He had balked initially because of his age, but she had been adamant. She had had a point:

"_Mr. Potter, I know how you abhor attention…"_

"_Abhor is such a weak verb, Professor…"_

_McGonagall had shot him a look, and he had had the decency to look ashamed. "Nevertheless, who better to teach Defense than you, Harry?"_

_Harry had looked up quickly at her familiar use of his given name. She continued, "I'm not asking you merely because you defeated Voldemort. I wouldn't dare insult you like that. That was, and you'll agree with me, a fluke of circumstance, am I correct?" At his nod, she said, "However, you were a wonderful student, and you have proven yourself continuously. You've always had the highest scores in the Defense class, even beating Miss Granger. You started the D.A. in your fifth year, and that group was the sole reason Voldemort didn't get the prophecy that year, the reason that monstrosity Umbridge didn't kill us all, and the reason why those Death Eaters had absolutely no chance in hell at taking over the school your sixth year."_

"_But I wasn't the only one." Harry shook his head, knowing he couldn't take all the credit._

"_I'm not stupid Potter. And I'm going to take care of her. But like I said, your scores were highest in DADA, and that's why I want you."_

_Harry stared at his former professor for a moment, considering her words._

"_Harry, I know you're thinking about Hermione. Don't worry about her. I didn't make this decision lightly. I have my reasons."_

_The raven-haired wizard nodded. "Can I let you know?"_

"_Of course. I'll give you a month to consider. Talk it over with Hermione; she may have some interesting insight," McGonagall said as she walked away. "She always does."_

That had been a week ago. Hermione had been making pro/con lists religiously, and right now it looked as if the two would be studying for their NEWTS at home, which made Harry glad. He determined that he would talk to his girlfriend about McGonagall's offer tonight.

However, he had a more pressing problem right now. After a month of waking up to Hermione in his arms, he had become accustomed to certain "favors" each morning. His dreams seemed to even prepare him for the activities to come. Last night, his dream had consisted of him and Hermione doing some "research" in Hogwarts library. This was a recurring dream, but it never failed to get him riled up.

Imagine his disappointment to find Hermione gone, leaving him with a raging hard-on and no release. He really had to stave off this addiction, this need to have her this often. But until then…Harry reached under the covers and grasped his dick, something he hadn't had to do since his long nights in the tent. He moved his hand up the shaft slowly, imagining Hermione as she had been in his dream…_in her school uniform (albeit a tad shorter and tighter than it had been in school), with her hair falling down over her shoulders, eyes closed in ecstasy as his cock slipped inside of her._

_All of a sudden, he rammed her into the nearest bookshelf, knocking tomes off the shelves, huge books scarcely missing the copulating teens as Harry bit down into Hermione's neck, marking her as his. Hermione gasped in pain and pleasure as Harry's thrusts became wilder and harder, threatening to bruise her back with the force with which he was pushing her against the shelves. _

"_Fuck, Harry…Make me cum!" she gritted out between clenched teeth._

Harry's fist tightened around his rock-hard cock, and he pumped faster, needing to find release quickly as he imagined Hermione's flushed expression as he fucked her. Gods…

"_Oh, shit, Harry..." Hermione's moans echoed in his ear, shocking him to his toes. She bent down and returned his love-bite, telling all others that he was equally hers. He reached up, holding her around her waist with one hand, and grabbed her hair, pulling her back and took possession of her lips, forcing his tongue between them. Suddenly, her screams of release filled his mouth, and he felt her pussy clench around him. _

_**BANG! BANG! **_Just as Harry began to feel a tingle in his balls signaling the start of his orgasm, a loud knock sounded at the door. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his dick, and he was still hard; he considered finishing before answering the door. However, the moment was gone, and he knew that it would take a bit to get back to the place he had been. Sighing, he stood and got dressed, making sure his waning erection was covered properly.

_I'll take care of you properly in a bit,_ he promised himself with a wry grin. Maybe Hermione wouldn't be too long.

Ruffling his hair, he walked to the door, looking through the window first. He was disconcerted to see Arthur Weasley standing there, but knowing that the oldest Weasley hadn't really done anything to him, he ignored the voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione in his head and opened the door.

"Harry? You…You're staying here?"

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. Yeah, I'm here. I'm here staying with Andi and Teddy a while. Hiding out, I guess you could say."

Arthur nodded. "I can understand that. I just came over to invite Andromeda to our house for dinner this Sunday. We've finally finished the repairs, and we're inviting all of our friends over to see what we've done. We've been trying to get in touch with you and Hermione…" Arthur looked over Harry's shoulder. "Do you know where she is? Ron hasn't…"

Harry shook his head. "She's not here. Neither are Andi and Teddy right now. I'll let Andi know that you came over. Next Sunday, right? Dinner?"

As Harry went to close the door, Arthur caught it. "Harry? I…uh…I don't know exactly what happened, but I know I'd love it if you and Hermione would come. Molly misses you, and George really needs to see some friendly faces. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie will be there, and Percy's trying to get away from the Ministry. You know it's a mess now. Just try, okay?"

Harry looked at the man he'd once looked at as a father-figure. He nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to Hermione. I'll owl with Andi's owl."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I really hope you'll come. Now's not the time to let petty fights come between us."

"Too true, Mr. Weasley. Have a good day." Harry closed the door and leaned up against it. Now to convince Hermione.

* * *

"Molly! I'm home!" Arthur walked into his newly refurbished kitchen and smiled at the changes. He knew it was just a matter of time until the home was just as cluttered as it had been, but for now, he enjoyed the newness of it all.

"Arthur! Did you get in touch with Andromeda? I know she's busy with that baby, but she needs a break!"

"Even better! Hopefully, if all goes according to plan, she'll be bringing two additional guests!"

Molly looked perplexed. "I didn't think she had any more family on her side or Ted's."

"She doesn't." Arthur grinned. "But Teddy does. A godfather."

"Harry!? He's staying with her? Why are we just now hearing about this?" Molly's mind was already busy making preparations.

"He said he was hiding out from everyone. Didn't want people to know where he's been staying. He told me that he'd let Hermione and Andromeda know about the party, and he'd owl us to let us know if he could make it."

Molly grinned widely. "I need to let the kids know. They'll be so happy; I know that those two have been at Hogwarts the last month, but they've stayed to themselves. I never knew where they were staying. At least I know they've been taken care of."

Arthur nodded. "Harry looked well. He had color to him, and he looks as if he's been eating. He's finally getting to rest, and who are we to begrudge him that?"

"All he needs now is a nice, young lady…"

"Molly…"

"What? He's a nice, young, eligible wizard…"

"Who is happy where he is and doing what he's doing. Don't pressure him, love."

Molly frowned a bit, but nodded. "Okay. Fine. Let me go talk to the kids. They'll be happy to know Harry and Hermione are okay."

"Just remember: they want their privacy. Let's give it to them."

"Arthur, you worry too much. By the way, was Hermione with him?"

Arthur shrugged. "She wasn't there right then, but neither were Andromeda and the baby. He didn't give one indication or the other. Harry just said that she wasn't there."

Molly nodded. "Okay. I have to go plan."

Arthur just sighed and sat down, allowing his wife to go off and do whatever she had in her mind to do. He'd learned a long time ago that it was easier to go along with Molly Prewitt Weasley than against her, and unfortunately, he was discovering that his daughter was the same way. Arthur picked up his paper and coffee and settled in; it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Molly rushed upstairs and into Ginny's room. Ginny jumped and put away the letter she was writing Draco. Since the Weasleys had moved back home, their excursions had been few and far between. Ginny had been contemplating telling her parents about them so they could be together more often, but Draco was adamant about keeping their relationship secret. With Lucius on his way to Azkaban, his mother was an emotional wreck; a relationship with one of the ones who had put him there would drive her over the edge.

"_But Draco, wouldn't it _help_ the Malfoy image to be seen with a friend of Harry Potter? One of the ones who defeated Voldemort?"_

_Draco had shaken his head. "It's not about image, Red. It's about my mother's sanity. True, she knows what Father did was wrong; she knew, just like I did, the entire time that snake was in our home. However, Father going to prison is hurting her recovery process somehow; she can't cope. She's…" Draco struggled to find the word… "She's a bloody wreck is what she is."_

_Ginny nodded. "Well, when…?"_

"_I don't know, Weasley. Maybe one day, if we last that long."_

Ginny was determined to last with Draco Malfoy. She knew he had other girls…girls his mother wouldn't disapprove of. He'd told her that himself. Why he held on to her, she had no clue. However, he did still hold on to her, and she was hell-bent on keeping this one. Harry Potter had slipped through her hands; Malfoy would not, especially now with what she had just found out.

"Ginny! Guess what!"

"Mother! You scared me to death! What is it?" Ginny folded the parchment neatly, preparing it for her new owl Iris to take to Draco.

"We have two additional guests for our party!" Molly was practically bouncing out of her shoes in her excitement.

"Didn't Dad go to Mrs. Tonks's house this morning?"

"Yes, he did, and he found that Andromeda has been hosting a very interesting visitor for the last couple of months."

"Who?" Ginny was looking down, searching for a rope to tie her letter with.

"Teddy's godfather."

Ginny's head jerked up at this. "Harry? He's been staying at Andromeda Tonks's house this entire time, and we didn't know?"

Molly nodded. "Your father invited him and Hermione to our party on Sunday."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Is that bitch staying there too?"

"Ginny! Language! And I don't know. Neither she nor Andromeda was there, just Harry. The boy said he'd owl us to accept or decline the invitation. Don't you see, Ginny? This is your chance? We can get Harry Potter into this family once and for all!" Molly was practically beaming.

"One little problem, Mum. Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Oh, don't worry about Hermione. With the two of us, we can come up with something to drive a wedge between them."

Suddenly, an idea so brilliant popped into Ginny's head that she had to force herself to hide the evil smile that threatened to show itself. "Actually, Mum…I've been meaning to tell you something…"


	5. Revelation

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Hermione and Andi arrived home less than an hour after Arthur left. Harry was in the kitchen eating his breakfast, having taken a cold shower just after seeing the eldest Weasley off. He wasn't in the best of moods when the two women walked in, and Hermione picked up on it quickly.

She walked over to Harry, kissing him on the cheek after putting down the bags she was carrying. "Hi, love. Did you get my note?"

Harry nodded. "I got it," he replied shortly.

Andi looked at the two, putting Teddy in his high chair. Hermione returned her gaze, shrugging her confusion. Andi shook her head silently and turned to unpack the groceries.

"Arthur Weasley came by." This brought both women to attention.

"What did he want?" Andi slowly closed the cabinet she was standing at and turned around.

Harry continued grumpily, "Apparently there's going to be a gathering over at the Burrow this weekend, and we're all invited."

"Harry, you didn't talk to him, did you?" Hermione sat down next to her raven-haired boyfriend.

Harry stopped eating. "How else would I have known that there's going to be a party and that we're all expected to be there? Before I talked to him, he didn't even know I was here."

"So he knows I'm here with you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

The young man narrowed his eyes. "What if he does? Would it be so bad that your precious Weasleys know that you're here with me, bloody Harry Potter?" Harry stood quickly and stalked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Andi leaned up against her counter.

"I haven't the foggiest, but don't come bother us for a bit. I'm about to drag it out of the prat." Hermione sighed and purposefully walked down the hall, yanking the door open to their bedroom and closing it behind her, sealing it and silencing _all four walls_ (and the window). Harry was standing by said window, sulking.

"Okay, Potter, what's going on? Last I knew, we were fine, and now you want to act like a prick? You owe me an explanation!"

Harry muttered, "Don't worry about it."

"Hell no." Hermione walked up to Harry and whipped him around, staring him down. "You wanted to be a dick to me and Andi, you're going to tell me why. What did Arthur say?"

"Arthur?"

"Obviously it had to do with his visit. Or did something else get your knickers in a twist?"

Harry sighed and moved past Hermione to sit on the bed. "It's stupid, and I don't know why I'm so worked up about it. Arthur's visit definitely didn't help; actually, it hindered me quite a bit."

Hermione was confused now. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Love, you know how I am when I wake up in the morning! My dreams, you know, the ones that were so bloody gruesome and detailed before I killed Voldemort? Well, now they're just as detailed, but the content's a bit different, and it leaves me frustrated in the mornings. Usually you and I take care of matters…"

"But this morning I wasn't here." Hermione hid her smirk. "You're so damn pissed because you're _horny_? Why didn't you just mastur…"

"I did! Or at least I tried, but I was interrupted by Arthur-bloody-Weasley just as I was good and worked up. Do you know how annoying and frustrating that can be?"

Hermione walked over and sat by Harry. "I'm sorry, love. Here, lay back." Harry looked at her and noticed her smile before easing back on the bed. Hermione ran her hands down to his crotch, and his pants tightened more quickly than they should have.

"Damn, Hermione..._gasp_...What kind of spell was that?"

"That's just teenage boy hormones, love. I don't have to do a thing." Hermione slowly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, enjoying the sounds coming from her lover's throat as she reached her hand down his pants and past his boxers to grasp his hardened length. "You _do_ need my help, don't you, Harry?"

"Merlin, yes!"

Bending over him, Hermione pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees, allowing his erection to stand freely. She took a moment to kiss Harry's chest before licking her way down his stomach, finally reaching the base of his throbbing cock. Hermione ran her tongue up the length, stopping at the very tip, licking up the pre-cum that had already begun to gather. Smiling up at Harry, who was sitting up, watching her every move, Hermione took his length into her mouth, causing Harry to fall back onto the bed as his tip reached the back of her throat.

"Gods, Hermione!" Harry, in the throes of passion, grabbed the back of her head, and he pushed her down even further on his dick, thrusting into her mouth. Gagging a bit, Hermione allowed Harry this for a few more minutes before finally pulling back, letting his cock fly out of her mouth with a _pop_.

Harry reddened and tried to apologize, but Hermione shook her head and went back down, taking as much as she could into her mouth. She hummed, knowing this drove Harry crazy, the feeling of the vibrations on his dick in her mouth. Hermione reached down and grabbed his balls, massaging them as she pulled back and teased his slit with her tongue, enjoying the sounds erupting from her love.

Finally, Harry grabbed her head again and began thrusting wildly, and she knew what was coming. Suddenly, her mouth was filled with spurts of cum, and she continued licking his dick, making sure not to miss a drop. Harry lay back weakly while Hermione cleaned the two of them up. Climbing on top of him, she smirked.

"Feeling better?"

"Merlin, Hermione," Harry began, pulling his girlfriend down beside him, "that was wonderful. Come on, let me take care of you now."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine for now. I need to go help Andi with lunch and Teddy." She stood up and stopped for inspection. "Did I miss anything?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Clean as a whistle. Maybe Andi and Teddy'll both take a nap this afternoon so we can pick this up."

"Oh, don't worry, Potter. We're definitely picking _this_ up."

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Harry and Hermione were relaxing in the sitting room when they heard a tapping noise coming from the window. Harry stood and walked over, letting the owl that was waiting there in; however, the magnificent bird looked down its beak before sticking out its leg, refusing to come in. Harry took the letter, and the owl flew off as if it couldn't wait to be out of his presence. Noticing the letter was addressed to him, he walked over to Hermione and sat back down beside her, opening the letter as he went. What he read shocked him to the core.

_Potter,_

_I can just imagine the surprise on your face as you notice the signature at the bottom of the page. Helios wasn't happy when I told him where to take this letter, but it had to be done, and I sure as hell wasn't going to deliver it myself._

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing, and I'm sure you have Granger there beside you wondering the same thing. Well, I'm cashing in my life-debt to you. I'm saving you from a life spent in misery. What sort of misery, you may ask? _

_Since the night you threw the youngest Weasel out of your bed in favor of Granger, she's been keeping my bed warm in Slytherin dungeons. I've set up residence at the school until our manor is repaired. However, I have it on good authority that my bed isn't the only one she's been occupying. A couple of days ago, I received a visitor, one of my own classmates, whose family tree had grown a new branch out beside his name, with Ginny Weasley's name connected to his and another branch extending from the two._

_I knew Ginny wasn't sleeping with just me; I have other girls as well. However, I'm not dumb enough to sleep with the girl and not cast a contraceptive. Obviously, Mr. Zabini isn't as bright as I had originally thought. His mother has gone mental, and she wants 'something done about the problem' immediately. Of course, Ginny told him she'd take care of it._

_I got a letter this morning telling me that she was pregnant and that our relationship was over. I'm not broken up about this; she was becoming a tad clingy for my tastes. However…well, you know what? Her letter is attached. Anyway, I just wanted to send you warning. I know you're at Aunt Andromeda's house; Mum keeps tabs on all of that. Just know that the Weasleys are out for blood._

_Life-debt: PAID IN FULL_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to Hermione. "Are you believing this?"

"Let's read Ginny's letter first."

Taking out the other piece of parchment, they were shocked even more than with the first.

_Draco,_

_I'm writing to inform you that we can't meet anymore. I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant. I don't think it's yours, but we'll know when it's born, eh? I know that you've always cast charms to keep this from happening though, so I'm pretty sure it's not yours._

_It's Harry Potter's. Of course, we were only together one night, but that's all it takes. I can't ask you to raise another man's baby; it's not fair to you. I'm going to confront Harry with this news Sunday when he and his whore come over for the party. He'll realize how wrong he was for dumping me; I'll be giving him the family he's always wanted! _

_Teddy Lupin isn't his child; this child will be his completely, and he'll have to come back to me now that I'm giving him something little Miss Prefect Granger hasn't! _

_Thank you, Draco, for what you've done for me. It's been fun!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry could feel the raw magic flowing from the angry witch beside him. "Hermione…Remember, Teddy's asleep."

"Of all the low-down, good-for-nothing things to do…"

"I know."

"Using a baby, an innocent _child_ in her insecure, immature schemes? How dare she!" Hermione turned to Harry. "You _did_ use a charm…?"

"Of course I did! I'm not ready to be a father!" Harry stood, pacing the living room. "How could they do this?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "They? This has Ginny Weasley all over it, Harry."

"It may be Ginny's idea, but you know Molly will back her if it gets me into the family. Also, Ron's still pissed about losing you; he'll jump at the opportunity to try and win you back."

"As if I'd let that happen!" Hermione huffed. "Now, we know that we're invited to the Weasleys' on Sunday; let's run away somewhere instead. We can take Teddy out for the day and let Andromeda go to the party."

Harry shook his head. "No. I want to go to the party. That bitch Ginny Weasley is going to get everything she deserves."

* * *

Molly Weasley ran up the stairs excitedly. "Ginny! Ron! Come here!"

The two youngest Weasleys stepped out of their rooms at their mother's call. Ginny spoke up first. "What is it, Mum?" Seeing the piece of parchment in her hand, the girl smiled. "Is that from—?"

"Just read it!"

Ginny began to read the letter aloud as Ron was joined by a disheveled Romilda Vane.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_Thank you for your invitation to your house warming party on Sunday. Andromeda, Teddy, and I will all be in attendance. I spoke with Hermione, and she will be there as well. I hope this will go a long way in patching up the damage that was done after the battle. Like Mr. Weasley said, this is not the time for grudges. _

_We'll see you on Sunday._

_Harry Potter_

Ron looked at his mother. "Why are you two so bloody excited about Potter coming to the party? Seems to me as if nothing's changed."

Molly sent a look of disgust toward Romilda, whom Ron had taken up with just days after Hermione had rejected him. She was practically living at the Burrow these days, and Molly had expressed her displeasure countless times, proclaiming that her Ronald could do better. Everyone knew exactly whom she was referring to. Shaking her head, she decided to let Ginny take care of her brother and walked down the stairs, running through what she could do to keep Harry in her house come Sunday night.

Ginny smirked as Molly left. "Well, things will have changed come Sunday night. Harry Potter will be mine; he won't have a choice in the matter."

Ron shuffled his feet. Of course, Harry and Hermione had turned their backs on him, but he didn't like the look in his sister's eye. "What're you doing to him? Why can't you just let those two go off and be alone? I'm happy without them, and you sure as hell haven't been a saint since you two…"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny seethed; she hadn't told Ron about the baby for this very reason. She knew he'd be an idiot about everything; she was handing him Hermione Granger on a platter, and he was willing to throw that away just because it might mean a little work for him! "We know you're just shagging this slag over here because Hermione dumped you before you could even get a second kiss out of her!"

Romilda narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "At least I haven't shagged all of Gryffindor and at least half of each of the other houses! I bet Potter didn't know that while you two were together, did he?"

Ginny took a deep breath and faced her wide-eyed brother. "Ronald, I suggest you get your little slut out of here now. We'll finish our discussion later."

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Actually, we were in the middle of something when we were interrupted. We're going back in here, right love?"

"Sounds good to me, Ronnie. And I don't think we need that silencing charm anymore; let them hear!" Romilda laughed as the two went back into Ron's room, and Ginny stalked down the stairs to talk to her mother. If Ron didn't care about re-claiming Hermione, she'd just have to adjust a few things before Sunday because that bitch would not come between her and Harry Potter again.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" The two were lying in bed comfortably, half-asleep, on Saturday night. They had planned out how they were going to take care of Ginny that day, and had filled Andromeda in on everything. No food or drink directly given to them would be ingested, and Andromeda would keep an eye on them all night, noticing if anything seemed odd. She would carry a cleansing potion with her just in case.

Hermione turned to look into Harry's eyes. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after we take our NEWTS next month?"

Harry frowned. "What brought this on?" He realized that he still hadn't mentioned McGonagall's offer to Hermione.

"We can't just stay around here; we've been so active over the last seven years that I think we'd go crazy! We need some sort of mental and physical stimulation, Harry."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you. McGonagall has made a suggestion…"

"To you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She wants me to take over the DADA class at the beginning of the year." He looked over to Hermione to gauge her reaction.

Hermione looked lost in thought for a moment. Then, "So _that's_ what she meant!"

"Huh?"

She grinned. "She wants me to take over her Transfiguration class. Said that she didn't think she could find anyone as qualified as I am, even if she looked for more experienced wizards and witches. All I have to do is take my NEWTS, and I'm in. I was just worried about you and your plans."

Harry laughed. "I was the same way! She told me that she'd take care of you, for me not to worry. That's why she was so insistent on my talking this over with you."

"She told me the same thing." Hermione laid her head down on Harry's shoulder. "Looks like we'll be teaching next year, eh?"

"If that's what you want."

Hermione sat up again, letting the sheet fall down around her waist. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you don't want to teach, I'm not about to go off to Hogwarts alone. I've spent too much time separated from you. Until you get rid of me, I'm going where you go."

Hermione nodded. "I can understand that. It's easy to see why none of our professors were married; it's too hard to be separated for that long. But if you want, I'm more than happy to teach what I know. But I feel the same about you: I go where you go."

Harry grinned. "Well then, we'll owl McGonagall first thing! Now, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Well sleep, but first, I'm going to make sure everyone at that party knows you're mine," Hermione murmured as she saddled Harry and bent over, nibbling his neck.

Outside in her swing, Andromeda heard the two get louder and shook her head and raised her wand, settling a silencing charm over the open window. She _really_ needed to have a talk with those two.


	6. Plans

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_A/N: I think this is the last chapter. I'm through. I hope you liked it, and keep a look out: "Something Unexpected" will be updated soon!_

_Also...I totally forgot until it was pointed out to me that Blaise Zabini is black. Umm...That causes problems for me and my story because Harry would most definitely notice that the baby's not his, right? So, for my story, let's just pretend that Blaise isn't black, shall we? I hate changing characters' appearances, but it had to be done. I'm not going to go through and put in a new character...  
_

* * *

Molly was in her element, running around the house, acting the perfect hostess. The gathering wasn't large, mostly family and close friends, but Molly acted as if she were hosting the queen herself.

Ginny sat off to the side, nursing the same bottle of butterbeer that she had been given an hour ago. She knew that she couldn't actually drink the beverage, due to the alcohol content, however low it was. Molly had continuously checked on her, making sure that she wasn't actually drinking the liquid in the bottle. Ginny refused, though, to get anything else until she revealed her news, lest she seem suspicious to her brothers or father.

She wasn't stupid; she knew that there would be people to fight against her and Harry being together. Ginny glanced toward Neville and Luna, two of the only people Harry and Hermione had consented to communicate with over the last few weeks. She knew those two would stand against her; also, Minerva McGonagall would have something to say. She had been pushing Harry and his best friend together for years under the guise of "mentoring" them.

The pair's biggest proponent? Her own brother George Weasley. Since Fred's death, George had become quiet and withdrawn, but he had been quite outspoken when he heard that Ginny had planned on having Harry to herself by the time the night was over.

"_Ginny, for the love of Merlin, drop it! He doesn't love you!" Ginny had stopped walking up the stairs, having just left the kitchen from talking to her mother._

"_What are you on about, George?"_

"_Harry Potter. You're obsessed! I thought you were shagging those two Slytherin boys and that Ravenclaw, plus Merlin knows who else! I don't know you anymore, little sister." Reaching out and gently turning her around, George looked into his sister's eyes. "Fred didn't die so that you could shag everyone and his brother, love. He wouldn't be happy with how you're dealing with his death."_

_Ginny face matched her hair. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Exactly what I just said. You haven't grieved, Ginny. You're running around, fucking anything that moves, just to hide your pain." George seemed angry. "We all hurt, Ginny! Just because sex makes you feel good for a moment doesn't mean it's going to last. Not if it's not with someone you truly love."_

"_But I love Harry!"_

"_You love the idea of Harry, sweetie. You love the memories from your fifth year, before he went off and spent a year fighting without you. Hermione was there for him; he needed her. I'm sorry, Ginny; he doesn't need you like that. You take him away from Hermione Granger, you'll have half a man."_

_Ginny shook her head. "Hermione Granger took him from me, George. She stole him! She knew he loved me, yet she fucked him out there in that tent, and she messed up his brain! He was so confused when he came back that he called her name during sex!"_

_George backed up and turned to walk away. "Ginny, whatever you're planning on doing tonight, think about it. But first, think about this: when you two were having sex, did he ever look _at_ you? Did he moan your name, look you in the eye like he couldn't get enough of you? Be prepared to fight, love; Hermione Granger is loyal, much more loyal than that brother of ours, and much more loyal than you've been. If you truly loved Harry Potter, you wouldn't be pregnant by another man, would you?" And with that, George turned and walked out the door. Ginny hadn't seen him since._

Ginny didn't know how George knew about the baby, and she sure as hell didn't know how he knew the baby wasn't Harry's, but she knew he wouldn't tell Harry. Family meant everything to the Weasleys, and George would let her make her own mistakes. Or at least she hoped he would.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy were ready to leave, knowing they'd be some of the last guests to arrive. Because it was summer, the actual meal would be held out back behind the Burrow.

Hermione turned to Harry. "You ready for this?"

Harry nodded. "Nothing to it. I'm hoping she'll back off before she does something stupid and embarrasses herself."

"Is Minerva in on everything?" Andi picked Teddy up.

Hermione grinned. "We explained what we were doing; not much to be in on, actually. She is going to make her announcements tonight though."

Harry looked down at his watch. "We'd better go. We're late enough already." The three adults and Teddy quickly left, apparating the short distance to the Burrow.

At Harry's knock, the door was thrown open, and Charlie Weasley smiled at the newcomers. "Look who's here!" He moved back from the door, allowing the guests to make their way inside. Although nervous, Harry looked around appreciatively at the changes that had been made to the house. Outside, although it still resembled the old house, it no longer looked like it was being held together by magic. Inside, the rooms were much less cluttered with _things_.

Very few people were still inside, the main festivities being held outside. Charlie shook hands with Harry and hugged Hermione and Andromeda, making Teddy laugh in the process.

"Mind if I take him off your hands, Andi?" Charlie gave Andromeda a pleading look.

"Never knew you to be one for children, Charlie."

"Love them; just don't like the commitment it takes to get one of my own!" Charlie laughed as he went back outside, intending, unbeknownst to Harry and Hermione, to keep Teddy as far away from all the drama as he could. Ginny and Molly weren't as subtle as they thought they were.

Harry watched the two worriedly, never liking Teddy far from him, but Hermione grabbed his hand. "Come on; he'll be fine. Charlie's okay, I think. It's the two youngest ones and that mum of theirs we need to watch." At Harry's nod, Hermione smiled and walked toward the others in the room. Andromeda walked on to the kitchen, planning on cornering Molly early on and watching the food.

Bill and Fleur were sitting on the couch talking to Arthur. Fleur was evidently pregnant, if not from the small bump appearing around her middle, then from the glow emitting from her lovely face.

"'Arry! 'Ermione! Eet's been so long!" Fleur stood and hugged the two. Harry could see Hermione looking at him nervously as Fleur hugged him, but he sent a wink over her shoulder, easing the tension in her expression. When the blonde released him, Harry moved closer to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her. This had been planned as well; the two would make no secret about their relationship. They were together, and the Weasleys would either accept it, or they would get over it.

Bill studied the young couple closely, as did Arthur. However, soon, Bill broke out into a grin and stood as well. "Looks like you two are closer than ever, eh?"

Harry smiled. "Couldn't be closer, Bill." He looked down at Hermione. "Took me long enough."

Arthur nodded. "That it did. I'm glad, Hermione, that you took my boy down a few pegs. I think it straightened him out a bit."

Hermione's eyes widened, as did Harry's. "Sir?" Hermione stuttered.

"Ron. He's still not happy with you two, saying you betrayed him or some rubbish like that, but he's learned to stand up for himself, especially to his sister and mum. I only wish I'd have learned how to do that." Arthur leaned back and sighed.

"Mr. Weasley…" Harry started.

"Don't bother, Harry. I know my wife; knew her the day I married her. You know, if you'd have married Ginny, you would have been in my position in thirty years? Communication, Harry, Hermione," and turning to Bill and Fleur, "Bill, Fleur…that's the key to any successful relationship."

Before any of them could respond, Molly came running out. "Harry, Hermione! I'm so glad you're here! Come on out back with everyone else! Dinner's almost ready, and everyone's already getting seated. You three," pointing at Bill, Fleur, and Arthur, "out, out!" Molly seemed to pause a bit when she noticed Harry move his arm from around Hermione and take her hand, but she shook it off and ran back through the kitchen. Everyone else made their way outside.

* * *

Ron watched them walk out, hand-in-hand. He shook his head and turned, listening to whatever Romilda was saying. He looked around the table, taking note of everyone who had shown up for the dinner. Taking his seat at the head of the table was his father, and to the right of him were Bill and Fleur. One space was left to the right of Fleur for Charlie, and George sat sullenly next. Ginny had pouted upon being placed next to George, but when Molly had demanded it, she had sat down heavily, and she and George had ignored each other for twenty minutes. Ron sat next to Ginny, with Romilda next to him, and at the end of the table was Molly.

To Molly's right sat Andromeda Tonks, who had just taken back Teddy from Charlie, who was making his way down to his seat. Sitting by Andi and across from Ron was Hermione (Teddy was in a high chair between Andi and Hermione), and Harry was across from Ginny, who had immediately perked up. Apparently, Harry wouldn't sit further on down the table like Molly had asked, claiming that he was going to sit by his girlfriend. Ron shook his head at this.

To the right of Harry sat Minerva McGonagall, who was in an animated conversation with the raven-haired wizard. Sitting by her was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and her father, Xenophilius. Percy couldn't make it due to the work still left to do at the Ministry, but he had promised to drop by later. Ron was surprised to see the headmistress, but Molly had told him that after she had sent the invitation, Minerva had accepted immediately.

Arthur stood and tapped his glass, sending the table into silence immediately, better than any spell could have done. He smiled at those sitting there before beginning to speak.

"Family and friends, I'm so thankful you came out today to join with us in celebrating our good fortune. The last year has been painful to all of us in some way. However, we need to remember what we do have each and every day. We've each lost someone we love here at this table; many faces are missing, faces that we'll never forget, yet let's not forget that so many more _could_ have been lost. Let's not allow grudges and hard feelings color our vision. Please, enjoy yourselves this evening; our loved ones wouldn't want any less." When he finished, the eldest Weasley sat down, and Molly waved her wand, causing dishes of food to appear in front of everyone.

Harry and Hermione looked at Andi, who just winked and nodded. They smiled and dug in, watching their goblets and plates carefully throughout the meal. Ron caught this and wondered what they suspected. He glanced over at Ginny, who was watching the pair with careful eyes. She never would tell him what she had planned for Harry and Hermione, suspecting his loyalties to the two had never truly wavered. As Ron thought, he realized that although he had been hurt by the two, he had asked for their actions. He had left them alone, with no one but each other to lean on.

He looked over to Romilda, who was watching the entire table as she ate. When she caught him looking, she smiled and held out a bite of potato, which he took off her fork quickly. Ron leaned over and whispered, "Quickest way to a man's heart, love."

She whispered back, "I think your path is a little further south than your stomach." Romilda pulled back and grinned, focusing on her food. Ron gulped and glanced across the table, seeing Hermione looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. He shrugged and gestured toward Romilda, smiling. Hermione, surprisingly, smiled back and nodded. He had to talk to the two later.

* * *

Ginny was going to wait until dinner was over to drop her news on everyone, but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She glanced over to her mum, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. Taking a deep breath, she went to stand up, tapping her glass on her way.

Silence fell over the table. Ginny gulped and smiled. "Hi, everyone. While I have almost everyone here, I wanted to take the time to make an announcement." She missed the way Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, but she did hear George's deep sigh from beside her. "I, uh, know that this is unexpected, but I think with all of the heartache that's gone on in the last few months, this should be seen as a blessing. I'm pregnant!"

The reaction was not what she was looking for. Harry, Hermione, and Andi sat still, looking as if they weren't surprised. George kept his head in his hands. Molly was, as she was, looking at everyone's reactions. It was her father, though, who shocked her the most.

"Ginevra Weasley! Now? That means…that while we were fighting…You were off doing _that_ while a war was going on?"

Ginny's mouth fell open. "Dad?"

"I…I expected better of you."

"Arthur!"

"No, Molly, I want to know everything. Who's the father?"

This was her chance. She looked over at Harry and smiled. "Blaise Zabini." Ginny's eyes widened. What the hell…?

"Ginny Weasley!" Molly stood quickly. "What did you say?"

Ginny tried to recant, but found that "Harry Potter" would just not come out of her mouth. She cut her eyes to the couple across from her. Ginny narrowed her eyes when she saw Hermione stand up as well.

"What is it, Ginny? The truth got your tongue?" Ginny felt her face flush red.

Molly hurriedly rushed to her daughter's side. "Hermione, what did you give her? Will it hurt the baby?"

Harry stood then. "Won't do a thing. It wasn't ingested. It's a new spell I've been working on that works like Veritaserum. It's a compulsion charm, but I've tweaked it to force Miss Weasley here to tell the truth. We received a tip that she was going to try to say that I got her pregnant; while I'll admit that I _did_ make the mistake of sleeping with her once after the final battle, I used every precaution to make sure that a baby _didn't_ happen. It wouldn't have been fair to the child. I have a godson to care for now, and he deserves my attention, as does my girlfriend, the one I've been with for almost two months."

Molly turned to Ginny. "Ginny?"

"Mum, I…ah…"

Arthur moved to stand beside his wife. "Ginny, I think we three need to take this discussion inside, eh? Come on, Molly."

The three moved inside, leaving a baffled group outside. Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably. Finally, just as Hermione began to speak, someone else spoke up.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry for our sister. I'd known she's been planning something over the last few days, but I'd have never imagined this." Bill looked floored, and Fleur took his hand.

Charlie nodded. "I'd hoped it wasn't this bad, but damn. We only hope that you won't hold this against the rest of us."

Hermione shook her head. "We don't. We've known about this for a week, and we figured none of you knew about this." At this she turned to Ron questioningly.

Ron sighed. "She hinted at something, telling me that she had a plan that would help me get you back. Said that once Harry was back in her life, I could be back with you." At Hermione's look of outrage, Ron jumped back in. "But…I told her that I'm with Romilda, and that I'm okay with you two." At their look of disbelief, Ron smirked, "Well, I'm getting there. I told her that she was on her own, and she clammed up on me."

Arthur came back out tiredly. "I truly am sorry, you two. I didn't know this was waiting on you when I invited you. Let's just try to finish dinner, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and turned back to their cooling meals.

* * *

When everyone finished eating, Minerva stood.

"I came here with a purpose. While my announcement isn't quite as, ahem, shaking as Miss Weasley's, it is important. I've had to make some changes to my staff this year, and I just wanted to inform you all of these changes. And, well…most of those changes are sitting right here."

Turning to Neville, she smiled. "When Pamona informed me that she was through teaching after the year she'd had, I couldn't really blame her. I asked her, though, for her opinion on whom I should get to replace her, and she didn't hesitate, and I can't help but agree. Mr. Longbottom, Neville, I think that you have more than proven your abilities in not only Herbology, but as a wizard in general. You will do well as a professor, and I can't wait to have you on my staff."

Next, the headmistress looked at Harry and Hermione, and her smile grew. "Now, these two gave me more problems than the others. I obviously cannot teach and take on the rigor of Transfiguration professor, at least not at the level at which it should be taught. I had no doubt as to whom I would ask to replace me. Even though she hasn't taken her NEWTS, I have no doubt that her scores will rank right up there or higher than Lily Evans herself. Limiting her to just Transfiguration is hard for me, but for now, I don't want to burden her too heavily. Hermione Granger has finally agreed, as of this morning, to take my place at Hogwarts, along with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter."

Ron cut his eyes to his two best friends. Minerva continued. "Apparently, these two came as a set. I couldn't get one without the other, but I needed them both. Thank Merlin they both agreed! I assured Harry just as I'm assuring you all that I did not ask him just because of a fluke of a wand and a prophecy. Harry has always been gifted at Defense, and his leadership of Dumbledore's Army while at Hogwarts just solidified my decision. Harry has the potential to become the first professor in many years to stay in this position. I'm not planning on letting him go any time soon.

"Finally, my last replacement is my biggest surprise. When the Ministry offered to let everyone who took part in the war join the auror ranks without their NEWTS, I thought this young man would jump at the chance. However, when I talked to him, he assured me that he was through with dark wizards for good, and when I asked him to come on staff to replace Madam Hooch, who claimed retirement as well, Ronald jumped at the opportunity."

Ron smiled shyly at his two friends across from him. Harry cleared his throat and smiled. "Professor, thank you for these opportunities. I do have to wonder though: You have so many of your staff that are so young. Do you think you can handle us, especially those of us who have given you so many problems over the years?"

Minerva laughed. "Harry, Hogwarts is in need of a new generation of educators, and as for those of you who gave us problems, you, most of the time, had a perfectly good reason for doing what you did. I'm looking for a new Muggle Studies professor, one who will teach relevant material. Miss Granger almost got that position, but I need her where she is right now."

Luna finally spoke up. "So, will Hogwarts be ready by September?"

"It will. You'll be getting your letters come August. You professors will be getting yours any day now. Your quarters are being readied for you."

* * *

The rest of the meal was spent discussing plans for the upcoming year. Finally, Ron caught Harry and Hermione's eyes and waved them over to the side. Standing he whispered to Romilda, "Be right back, sweets. Need to talk to these two."

Walking down a path behind the house, the three stayed silent until Ron stopped. "Listen, you two. I truly am sorry about everything. I felt more betrayed than anything, felt like you two had left me out of the loop while we were out hunting horcruxes. You lied to me."

Harry spoke up first. "I see what you're saying, mate. We did, in a sense, lie to you. When you destroyed that horcrux out in the forest, I told you Hermione was like my sister. That was a lie. However, we only slept together once while you were gone, and we just didn't have a chance to tell you."

"Everything happened, and it just didn't seem that important, compared to everything else, that is," Hermione picked up. "We truly didn't mean to hurt you. I, also, was being my own self-conscious self by thinking that Harry only needed me for sex because he couldn't get to Ginny. I thought that once he got back to Hogwarts and her, all of it would be forgotten. When I kissed you…gods, Ron, I'm only sorry that I led you on like that. I didn't want to hurt you."

Ron nodded. "I understand guys. I hate that I almost dumped Romilda to go along with Ginny's plan. I don't like that I'm that weak sometimes. When McGonagall approached me, I knew that this was how I could take charge of my own life. Who knew that you two would be there as well, huh?"

Harry laughed. "Poor McGonagall. She truly is asking for trouble with all of us back."

Hermione fixated her stern look, reminiscent of the headmistress herself. "Boys…"

The three laughed as they walked back to the party, happy to be on good terms with each other.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Hermione sat in Andi's sitting room, Harry holding a sleeping Teddy close to his shoulder. Andi had stayed behind to help Molly clean up and to talk everything out. Obviously, even though Molly had her dealings with trying to get Harry into the family, Ginny had been less than honest with her mother. Andi had gotten word to the two that Ginny had gotten in touch with Blaise, and the two had agreed that they would both take care of the child. Ginny would finish her schooling at home, with her lessons being brought home by Ron each week. It would just be too hard to be a pregnant teen in school so far from her support system.

Hermione snuggled up to Harry's other shoulder and ran her hands down Teddy's back. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really mean what you said?"

Harry looked over to Hermione. "What did I say?"

"About not wanting a baby?"

"I never said I didn't _want_ children, Hermione. I said that I had made sure that a baby didn't happen then. I didn't want children with her. My focus is Teddy right now. Plus, we have time, right?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why? Something to tell?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, no! I was just wondering if you were totally discounting the possibility. I want children with you one day, Harry. In a few years, of course. We need to get this one walking, talking, reading, and writing first."

Harry nodded. "Before we start work, we're going on a trip. I've already talked to Andi, and you and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Harry…"

"We have to find your parents. We can't put it off any longer."

"Harry, we won't have time! We have to…"

"I've talked to McGonagall. She knows where we'll be; she's holding our letters until we owl her. We'll find them and find out where they want to live. I'll get to know your parents, ask your dad's permission to marry you…"

Hermione stopped him. "You're going to do what?"

Harry shifted, moving Teddy slightly. "I want to do this right. We can keep the engagement as long as you want, but I want to know that you're going to marry me."

"I told you I'd marry you, love."

Harry shook his head. "I want your dad's permission and a ring on your finger. You and your mum can plan out everything, but I want at least that much."

Hermione laughed. "Harry James Potter, I told you in that cold tent months ago that I needed you, and that hasn't changed one bit. Are you sure you can put up with me?"

"Love, I wouldn't know how to do anything else."


End file.
